His final battle
by Yoshi-fan2003
Summary: It's his final battle. suicide-fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I'm just a poor student.

This is a story without background. It's a single piece.

****

**His final battle**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looming in the background, impressive as always. The castle was illuminated, spreading confidence. But not for him.

Not anymore.

He stood in the middle of the large battle field. Bodies surrounding him everywhere.

Blood.

Blood was all over the place and on him. He stood in it, his uniform was full of it. He had it on his hands, his face. In his hair. But it wasn't his. It was the teachers', Students', Aurors', Unspeakable, Witches' and Wizards'… former schoolmates', friends' and…and his brothers'.

All of them were fighting. Fighting for their lives, their future, their loves, family and their children. But they lost. They paid it with their lives.

And he?

He was alive.

Why, he didn't know. He lost everything worth living for in the last five hours. Five hours that changed his life to the worst.

He lost his brother, his soul mate… his twin… George. George is dead and she was too. He saw it in the distance. The spell hit her full force, she was protecting their little girl. She died a hero's death. She died in battle, protecting their little daughter. When, he saw her fall he tried to get to his baby girl, protecting her, but he was too late. She curled up next to her mother and 'he' just laughed evilly and spoke the two words that made his live a living hell…

The battle was over for now. They didn't win. No side did. They had many losses on both sides. He felt empty and hurt. Like a part of him was missing. It hurt so much, so much that it was hard to breathe. Hard to see. His vision blurred. Tears filled his eyes. 

Then he saw them…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry it took so long. Had stress in school. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 2

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Flashback:

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Fred Weasley was patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade with his wife, Angelina Johnson-Weasley on his right side and Draco Malfoy next to Angelina. They, as well as George, Lee, Katie, Alicia, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Cho Chang (Draco's fiancé) are Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Some of the last ones, you should know, there aren't many. Not anymore. Of course, being Unspeakable, nobody (except themselves and Albus Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic) knows who they really are. They also used aliases in form of nicknames.

You, as a civilian can only recognise them by their uniforms. They wear black business robes, with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. Above it they wear ocean blue, hooded cloaks with their rang embroidered at the sleeves, in form of gold stripes. The hems are decorated with silver runes and on the front is their symbol, two crossed wands with a unicorn under it. They all have second jobs for cover.

Suddenly it grew very cold. The wizards and witches all stopped their activities. The village grew silent. A scream ripped through the silence.

A man roars: "DEMENTORS!! RUN!!"

Twenty Dementors entered the village from the other end. The Unspeakable apparated to the other end and took out their wands. With a roar of 'EXPECTO PATRONUM' three silver animals, two jaguars and a dragon charged at the Dementors. They fled back into the woods surrounding the village.

All the people started to panic. The Unspeakable reacted immediately. Draco used the 'sonoros charm' and barked: "EVERYONE CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!!" The village got quiet again. "GOOD. FIRST THING, DON'T PANIC. NOW, EVERYBODY HEADS TO HOGWARTS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE; WITHOUT PANICKING. TAKE ANY CHILDREN WITH YOU." The people stared at him. Fred muttered: 'Sonorus', then: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? MOVE NOW!" All the people turned and hurried to the castle. 

In the meantime, Fred and Draco removed the charm and turned to each other. 

"Okay," said Fred "Dragon, you go to Hogwarts and get Merlin, Paws and Shine. I'll evacuate the village."

"I'm on my way, Hunter" said Draco and apparated as close to Hogwarts as possible.

Turning to Angelina Fred said, "Shadow, get Sage, King, Talkie and Speedy. Don't forget to inform Albus. I'll get Redwood and Countess." He gave her a short kiss. "And be careful, love."

"You too. Love you." with that she apparated.

Fred turned to go to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He let himself in, by going through the backdoor. When he got in, he was met with two stunners, shot by George and Alicia, which he managed to block in the last second.

"Stop it, Redwood, Countess. It's me." he said.

"Hunter, can't you say that before shocking the living hell out of us?" said George, lowering his wand.

"Sorry, Redwood."

Alicia and George were already wearing their uniforms.

"Ahh, you two are ready. That's good. Let's evacuate the village. Shadow and Dragon are getting the others."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alicia asked

Fred opened the door and went through. "After me, my dear Countess."

"Isn't ladies first, my dear brother in law?"

"No, not if there are Death Eaters, who could curse you." answered Fred.

"He is right with that one." said George "I don't want to see you getting cursed."

"I can defend myself."

"We know, we know" said Fred. 

"See it like the need of a husband to protect his wife" said George.

"Okay, okay you win" said Alicia.

They stepped out of the door into the side alley on the left side of the shop. They got out of the side alley onto the empty main street.

"Let's check the shops. We start down the alley and work our way through every shop to the other end. Then we take the stragglers to Hogwarts." said Fred.

"Okay. Countess and will I check the left side. You the right." said George.

"We better hurry. The Dementors can be here any minute. And who knows what'll come with them." said Fred.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Alicia.

They apparated to the end of the street and started to search the shops and the side alleys. 

_15 minutes later_

The twins and Alicia were halfway up the path leading to Hogwarts with 20 stragglers when an explosion rocked the village. Everyone whipped around.

"What was that?" asked a middle aged man in a burgundy robe.

"An explosion" said a women in a light blue robe.

"D'uh! I know that. I want to know where." said the man.

"Well it isn't Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or Zonko's." said Fred dryly.

"How do you know?" asked the man again.

"It would be an explosion you can hear at Diagon Alley, with all that explosive stuff." answered George.

"Hunter? Redwood? Do you see any Dementors?" asked Alicia.

"No. It's strange. Way to quiet." said George.

"We better hurry to get to Hogwarts. It's safe there." said Fred.

They hurried up to the front doors and went into the Great Hall where the students, teachers and the inhabitants and visitors of Hogsmeade were assembled. When they entered the hall got quiet and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the newcomers. The villagers were seated around the different house tables. Some with their children, some at their former house table. Draco stood at the side talking to Cho and Ginny.

At the head table a tall men stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Please take a seat, where you want to and have some lunch. Mr Hunter, I believe…" Fred nodded at that " Will tell us what that racket was all about. Come to the front of the hall please."

Fred, George and Alicia walked to the front. Draco joined them in front of the head table. 

Fred cleared his throat. "Thank you, Professor Potter. At exactly 11.15am twenty Dementors entered the village on the north side. We fought them off by using Patroni. They fled into the surrounding woods. We called for reinforcement and informed the Minister. After that we evacuated the rest of the villagers and made our way up here. The loud noise a few minutes ago, was an explosion." The Hall gasped and started to whisper. Bits of 'Oh my Goodness' and 'What exploded…', 'This can't be happening…', 'All my belongings…'…

Someone in the back of the hall stood up. "Where was the explosion?" The hall got quiet again.

"All we can say for sure, is that it wasn't Zonko's or Weasley Wizard Wheezes. That explosion would be way louder."

Suddenly another explosion was heard in the distance. The chatter started again. Some people started to cry out and point at the ceiling.

"Look what's that?…" "It's a it's a Phoenix." said someone in awe.

Fawkes, Minister Dumbledore's Phoenix, flew into the Great Hall with a letter in his beak. He landed on Fred's shoulder. Fred opened the letter and started to read then cleared his throat and started to read aloud.

_Dear Mr Hunter,_

_Please read this aloud for everyone to hear._

_My fellow wizards and witches,_

_We arrived in Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, we apparated in the middle of a Death Eater attack. We are currently fighting with them, but our numbers are short. We have about 650 Aurors and 15 Unspeakable._

_The Death Eaters are superior to our forces._

_The time has come. I don't like to do this but I have to ask for civilian help. We need everyone we can get._

_I think that this will be the last battle. The last battle between the Light and the Dark, the battle between good and evil, the battle between right and wrong._

_ Fight, my dear people. Fight for your future. Your dreams. Fight for your believes and for your life and the life of your children._

_I hope you'll follow my plead._

_Albus Dumbledore_

When Fred finished reading, he turned around gave the scroll to Harry, who stood up, looked around the Great Hall and said, "I don't know about you, but I am going to fight. For the light." All the fifth, sixth and seventh year stood up. The head boy and girl stepped up to the head table and said, "Professors, I think I'm talking on behalf of all students, if I say, that we will defend the castle with our lives." Most of the students nodded. The first years looked downright frightenend.

"Are you certain about this?" asked Harry.

The head-boy turned around and asked the hall loudly, "Are we?"

"Yes, we are." came the reply from all the 5th, 6th and 7th years.

A Slytherin Prefect stood up and said, "I don't know about you but I'm going to protect the castle and I'm going to fight for the light. They pulled our house through the dirt. Everyone thinks Slytherins are evil because Voldemort" The Hall gasped" and most of the Deatheaters were in it. I'm going to prove them wrong. My house doesn't make me evil. I'm not evil and I'll fight for our side to prove to them that evilness is not a Slytherin thread."

The Slytherin table stood up nodding. Suddenly Severus Snape stood up with a proud smile. He wanted to applaud but the Prefects lifted his hand to stop him.

"I'm not …"

All of the Slytherins said "WE" 

The Prefect turned around and looked at them. The Slytherins nodded at him.

Then he turned back and said to the Hall, "We are not finished."

They took out their wands and pointed them at themselves.

The teachers stood up and took their wands out, realising what the Slytherins were about to do. Fred, George, Alicia and Draco did the same. The Gryffindors were following soon after the Unspeakables. The villagers and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students looked confused.

The Prefect looked shocked that the Gryffindors were following their lead.

"Mr Wilson? Would you recite please? We will follow your lead." asked Harry.

"Me?" squeaked the Slytherin Prefect.

Harry smiled at him. The Gryffindors nodded at him friendly. Suddenly a Ravenclaw realised what's going on. She started to whisper fast to the others. The word spreaded fast around the table. 

He cleared his throat and began,

"By Merlin the Great, we pledge our soul to the light.

We will fight for the good banishing evil. We fight for what is right, not what may hurt other living beings. We might die, we might also kill evildoers but we do not kill for fun or for thinking less of an other person. We are fighting for our future, the future of our children and their children.

We fight for the people and living beings. 

I would rather die fighting then dieng a cowards death. I would die for what I stand for and I won't leave the light side." 

There was bright  flash of light and the Great Hall got quiet. Then there was another explosion. Fred's head snapped up. He felt the need to protect someone and thinking about the persons down in Hogsmeade his mind wandered to Angelina and Ron, who must be down there by now. Then he turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "I'm going down there, now. I hope we will see each other again under different and brighter circumstances. If not, it was nice knowing you Harry Potter. Take care of yourself and your fiancé. Miss Weasley" He nodded to her and turned around to stride out of the Hall. George and Alicia nodded at them and followed Fred.

Fred turned in mid stride into a jaguar and ran out of the Hall, George and Alicia following him in their wolf forms. They ran down to Hogsmeade, transformed back and joined the battle.

Fred, George and Alicia stood back to back fighting against the Deatheaters. Unforgiveables were thrown left and right. Deatheaters fell to the ground, taking Aurors with them to death with their last words. The villagers, who fleed to Hogwarts hours ago, came backto fight a few minutes later. Fred, George and Alicia were seperated during this. Each of them fought on their own, trying to stay alive with the hope to see their loved ones again.

Fred was fighting his way through the Deatheaters and Dementors trying to find Angelina.

He needed to find her, checking on her, seeing she was okay and telling her, even if it was for the very last time, that he loved her more than life itself. He fought his way to the huge park located at the end of the village. That's when he saw someone with red hair leaning against the door of a apothecary. It was a women. Fred's blood run cold. He stared at her then he went over there is pace becoming faster. He didn't realise that he started running. He finally reached her.

Her face was ashen. She was shaking all over staring straight ahead with dead, bloodshoot eyes.

"Mum" said Fred with anguish in his voice. "Oh God." Fred hugged her. He wanted to cry. His mother received the Dementor's Kiss and he just wanted to cry. But he didn't. He couldn't. Then a question formed in his mind. 

"Why was she here?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope you liked it.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

It hit him like a ton of bricks. He checked his watch to be sure.

He read 6.30 pm.

"Oh my God" he muttered shocked. In his mind he saw the conversation he had with his mother this morning…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_This morning_

_"Mum? We're here!" called Fred, when he stepped into the living room of the Burrow, with his daughter on his arm.  
"Coming" came the reply from upstairs.  
"Daddy?" asked his three year old daughter.  
"Yes, sweetie?"   
"Do you have to go to work?"  
"You know I have to."  
"But…"  
"Hello you two" came from the doorway. Mrs Weasley entered the living room and kissed her son on the cheek.  
"Hello Lizzy" she said and kissed her granddaughter on the forehead.  
"Hi grandma" said Lizzy and hugged her. Fred smiled at Lizzy.  
"Lizzy, dear? Why don't you go outside and play until Cathy and Jerome get here?"  
"Okay." Fred crouched down and put Lizzy on the ground. Lizzy went into the garden and started to play with an old quaffle.  
"Just like her mother" chuckled Mrs Weasley. Fred smiled at that, thinking of Angelina and how lucky he is to have her and his baby girl. Fred came out of his reverie, when his mother asked;  
"Are you at the shop today?"  
"No, George and Alicia are at the shop. Angie and I are patrolling Hogsmeade with Draco." Mrs Weasley nodded.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Cho, Ginny and Harry are at Hogwarts. Katie is at the office. Lee, Hermione and Ron are patrolling Diagon Alley. And speaking of patrolling, I need to go to Hogsmeade now."  
"Okay. But Fred, be careful. Lizzy needs you."  
"I always am."  
"I will take Lizzy and Cathy to the shop at half past six. I have to go to the apothecary beforehand. And tell Lee that I will drop Jerome at his parent's house."  
"I will do that. Take care Mum. I love you." He hugged her.  
"I love you too, dear."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Lizzy" he whispered.  
Fred looked around looking for any movement for anything, that could be his daughter.  
"Lizzy?" he hissed "Lizzy?"  
"Uncle Fred?" came a small desperate voice from the apothecary.

Fred went into the shop.

"Cathy? Is that you?" whispered Fred.  
"Yes."  
"Where are you, sweetie?"  
"Here." Fred followed the voice and went deeper into the shop.  
"Cathy say something. I can't see you."  
"I'm scared Uncle Fred."  
"Don't be, sweetie. I'm here now." Fred found Cathy under the counter. He kneeled down and said,  
"There you are! Come here sweetie."  
Cathy crawled over, buried herself in Fred's arms and started crying.  
"Shhhh It'll be okay sweetie. Everything will be okay." He rocked the little girl in his arms. When she quieted down Fred asked in a soothing voice,  
"What happened, sweetie. And where are Lizzy and Jerome?"  
"We took Jerome to his Grandma and then we flooed here. Nobody was here. We went outside and Grandma told us to be very quiet. We heard people shouting. We stood on the stairs and suddenly everything was very cold. Grandma told us to go back inside quick. We ran inside. Suddenly there was a scary man with a white mask. He didn't see me and I hid under the counter. He took Lizzy. Grandma told him to let her go. Then he said something funny and the room was red for a moment. Grandma screamed." Cathy started crying again. Fred had tears in his eyes. Then the man went outside and closed the door. He said to someone _"She is yours"_ I heard Grandma moaning and then everything was quiet." She sniffed. 

"What happened to Lizzy?"

"The man took her." Fred swallowed. "Okay, Cathy listen. I will call Jerome's Grandma and you will go straight to her. Okay? You are save there."  
Cathy sniffed and nodded. "What about Lizzy? And where are Mummy and Daddy?"  
"I don't know where they are sweetie, but I'm going to find them. Now come on. We have to hurry." They went to the fireplace. Fred pointed his wand at it and muttered '_incendio'. _The fireplace roared to life. He threw some floo powder in. The fire turned green. Fred kneeled in front of the fire, stuck his head in and said clearly "Oscar Jordan's residence" He pulled his head out again and waited until the head of Mrs Jordan appeared.  
"Fred! What a surprise! Did something happen? You look pale, dear."  
"Hogsmeade is under attack!"  
"Oh dear God! That's horrible."  
"Listen, Jasmine. Mum went here after dropping Jerome off. Lizzy is taken by a Death Eater. Cathy hid. I need you to take her."  
"Of course, dear. Give her to me!" Fred took Cathy and kissed her on the forehead.   
"Listen sweetie, Jasmine will take care of you. I just want you to remember that should we, that is Mummy, Daddy, Aunt Angie or I not come back, that we love you, okay?" Cathy nodded.   
"Never forget that sweetie. We love you all very much."  
Cathy said, "I love you too, Uncle Fred" and hugged him.  
When they let go off each other, Fred took her in front of the fire,  
"Cathy, you just stand in front of the fire and Jasmine will take you, okay?"  
"Yes, Uncle Fred." Suddenly two hands came out of the fireplace and grapped her.  
"I got her," came Jasmine's voice. Cathy disappeared in the fire. After a few seconds, she was replaced with Jasmine's head.  
"Fred, dear? Where is your mother?"  
"She," Fred swallowed "She received the Dementor's Kiss."  
Jasmine gasped. Suddenly they heard loud voices coming from outside.  
"Shit. I have to go."  
Jasmine's hand came out of the fire and grabbed Fred's before he could leave.   
"Be careful, dear" Fred nodded.  
"Good Bye"

The fire died and a second later the door flew open.

"Someone has to be here." a voice growled.  
"I saw the room glow from the outside."  
"Let's check then. Master wants them all dead." gruffed another voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Oh look! I finally updated. I know it's short and I know it's a cliffie! I am writing the next chapter next thing.  
And before you ask. Yes, the fight continues will be updated soon. I have that chapter halfway finished. And if you are wondering, I got attacked by many plot bunnies ;)  
So, keep your eyes open!  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. I hope that you'll still review even when it took me so long to update.

Greetings,  
Yoshi-fan2003

Thanks to CosmicAngel ( http: //www .fanfiction. net /~ cosmicangel) for being BETA!


End file.
